When This All Over, I'm Writing a Fanfiction
by burry and bunny
Summary: Aliai, a typicaly nice person,apears inthe KH with her classmate, Orphi. Her other classmates follow her, and are scattered around the universe! So whenher friends try looking for each other, what adventures may go about? summary may change.


_A/N: Woooaah! It's my first time writing a story on here! 'Tis I, Hopeh here writing a Kingdom Hearts fan fic._

_I must warn you all: if you don't like the any of the following things I will list, you should leave._

_These things include: OCs, stuff that may or may not follow with the original game, Demyx Time (or JenxthexJinx in general), somewhat of self inserts, or armature fan fiction writers, swearing, or Cheese. _

_LEAVE if you know you will hate it. Reviews are appreciated, like, a lot! I will give anyone who reviews a cookie, and puppy. This is the first time I EVER written anything for KH, so please be nice if nothing makes sense._

_Oh yea, and this story may or may not be like a romance story, I'm not sure. But it mainly focuses on my OC, Aliai, and her friends, and their adventure in the KH world. _

_Oh yea, (again), you pronounce Aliai's name like Aly-Ehhy. Orphi's name like Or-fee. So… yea. I think that's all._

_Disclaimer: I do not in any signal way own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would ask the whole Orgy who styles their hair, and kidnap that person. But since I don't own KH, I have to do my own hair. But I do own all the characters who don't sound familiar to the game. :D please don't sue me._

"Aliai!"  
"What?"  
"Hi,"  
I rolled my odd colored eyes at my best friend. It's was lunch at our boring clique high school.  
I was listening to my iPod secretly, and Yoshi was flirting with Keiji. Kuro was sneaking sips of my Monster energy drink when she thought I wasn't looking.  
I looked at my three best friends, and smiled softly. My gazed drifted to the rest of the cafeteria. The school was split up by cliques. I noticed Orphie and Kou laughing with the rest of the popular kids, Erhin, Elliot, Miyuki, Chris, Alec and Yuna.  
I knew all of them since we were all in third grade, so, 8 years ago. Most of them've changed and became so mean, but some of them are nice. Like Erhin, Kou, and Yuna.

Sometimes, I wonder whatever happened, and why we stopped being friends.  
But then I see my friends, and I forget all about my past friends.  
My name is Aliai. I'm lazy and fourteen years old. I skipped a school year, when i was young and smart, but now I'm old. And now I don't really care about academics. But who cares?  
I have black hair, and my brown roots growing in. I always have a smile on my face, a grin, whatever. It's to show that I'm happy, even when I'm not. When I was five years old, my normal brown eyes changed black, and I or my doctor don't know why.  
But, no one seems to care anymore. They all knew that I had that since I was young.  
I'm a lazy person most of the time, and prefer to not get into fights or get in-between drama or whatever.  
I looked at Kuro, "I know you're drinking my monster,"  
She grinned at me and tipped the rest of the contents down her throat, jerk.  
Kuro was my bestest friend ever. I've been friends with her since third grade, when the teachers thought it smart to bump me up a grade. She was the sweet one, who volunteered to me my partner in reading class, when no one else would.  
Kuro has dark blond hair, and is super skinny and tall, in a non-gangly way. She has hazel eyes, with bright green specks in them. She has light skin, and a smirk that she loves to show people at odd times.  
She's inappropriate at times, and people get annoyed when she says the wrong thing.  
I looked at Yoshi who laughed at something Keiji had said. Those two seemed totally stuck together.  
Yoshi's name isn't really Yoshi. Her name is Yessenia. And she really makes  
you believe the whole, "teens are a bunch o' awkward people." She is super shy, and only shows her true self to Keiji, Kuro, and I. In third grade, we both became friends, since we were both shy and had not a lot of friends.  
We call her Yoshi, because... I can't remember right now.  
She has dark brown crazy curly hair, and light brown eyes. She's to clumsy to even use a fork without stabbing herself.  
The three of us are avid fan fiction readers. And always have been forever.  
Kuro and I ''awed'' when Keiji lightly pecked Yoshi on the lips. She turned around and blushed lightly.  
Keiji was a sweet guy. He loved Yoshi for a while, and she just recently said she liked him too.  
Sometimes we call him Mush Boy, because he acts all soft and romantic with Yoshi.  
He has Grey eyes and black hair. He always is happy when Yoshi is near him.  
Yoshi "claims" he has a six pack, but I don't see it. Maybe because he always wears baggy shirts...  
There was loud laughter at the table where Orphie and Kou were. Judging by the smirk on Kou's face he told the joke. And judging by the laughs on everyone else's faces it was a funny joke. And judging by the fingers pointed in our direction, it was about us. Ugh, so mean.  
The song on my iPod changed to "My Sitar" by Dr. Bombay.  
"hatala, hatala, hatala hey!" i screamed.  
"Demyx!"  
Okay, so we like kingdom hearts. I'm the only one, besides Keiji who actually played the game. Yoshi and Kuro only read the manga. And I'm the only one who is an 'official' fan of Demyx Time. But Kuro likes the theme song!  
We both giggled.  
"Dorks!" Keiji shouted.  
"Shut up and go back to making out!" Kuro smirked when Yoshi blushed and looked away from us, and then gave a nervous laugh.  
I saw Kou walking towards our table.  
"Aliai, can i borrow your reading homework? I didn't do it," he said sheepishly.  
I rolled my eyes, "ay ya yai, dude, i should pay you to copy my homework!"  
But nonetheless, i still gave him the paper.  
he gave me one of his lovely smirks, and nodded a thanks, "I'll give you the paper after lunch,"  
he walked back to his table, walking like a pimp, and popping his collar, this made his friends, and me to start laughing.  
I took my monster from the table and didn't hear any slushing monster liquid... stuff, "you drank my entire monster?"  
She grinned sheepishly and shrugged.  
I saw some weird black... thing in the hall way. Cocking my head to the side, i nudge Kuro, "what is that?"  
She jumped up, "let's investigate!" we picked up our bags and the four of us went to the hall. I was the last in the hall, and i heard a scream.  
"Ahhh!"  
I jumped, and looked at Keiji, "what?"  
"centi- centi- centipede!" he stuttered.  
I looked at the wall, and there was, indeed a centipede.  
Kuro picked it up, "is this what you saw?"  
"no, it was a big black... thingy"  
Before Kuro could say some dirty joke Yoshi snorted at Keiji, "baby,"  
"shuddup,"  
Kuro brought i close to her face, "awe its cute,"  
i took it from her, an looked in its small face, it was sorta cute, but only up close.  
Various screams were heard in the cafeteria. Keiji shouted, "it's a centipede attack, isn't?"  
Miyuki ran out of the hall, "it's these giant retarded ant things!"  
i gasped, "heartless!"  
they all gave m weird looks.  
" i can DREAM, cant i?"  
We went in the cafeteria, "Holy fucking shit! you were right?"  
"I'm a genius am'nt i?"  
"Look a protal thingy!"  
"I think you mean 'portal'!"  
"who cares?"  
"Stop blocking the protal, or ill push all you bumdasses in there!"  
"Again, it's 'PORTAL'!"  
"Bumdasses?"  
And that's when we all fell into darkness.  
And Died.  
No, just kidding, but we did pass out.

_Well, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Remember: all who review get a giant cookie and a cute puppy. And if you're allergic, I shall give you a cute Shadow heartless. Flames will hurt my feelings, but hey, flame away if you must. But just normal criticism or helpful-ness is nice._


End file.
